


Younger Brother

by Windify



Series: The Katana Chronicles [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Leonardo (TMNT), Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt Raphael (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: The Triben High School students didn’t know what to think about it. Had this happened to Mikey or Don, Hun would be dead. But this was Raph, the impulsive tough guy, and right now, he couldn’t exactly take revenge. So they assumed that nothing would happen, because the other three brothers usually tried avoiding fights.Usually being the key word.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: The Katana Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Younger Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, but I know there will be more human AU fics in the future. Consider this just me trying to adapt to the turtles as humans. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted protective and BAMF Leo, unsurprisingly, so here is protective Leo.
> 
> **Possible TW for knives at school.**

Nobody messes with the Hamato brothers. That was an unspoken rule in Triben High School everyone followed without hesitation.

It wasn’t hard, not really. The sophomore quadruplets were quite popular between the students, every one of them having his own reputation.

Michelangelo, the youngest, was most social and kind-hearted, always radiating with energy. He was the school prankster. They’ve lost count how many times he was in trouble for some joke that made the whole school laugh, but he got away most times because even teachers couldn’t resist his cuteness. He was skater boy and artist and had all his older brothers wrapped around his fingers.

Donatello was the nerd with brilliant mind. He was gentle, always tried to help when someone struggled with studying. He was the reason why their school didn’t have a problem with technology and had _fast_ wi-fi, something the students were very glad for.

With his motorbike and sarcastic nature, Raphael looked like the definition of a ‘bad boy’ but it wasn’t true. He was built like a professional wrestler and could be really scary, yes, but he stood up against bullies instead of being the bully. He was in the football team, quite unsurprisingly, and was very popular amongst both girl and boys.

The eldest of the four, Leonardo, was the quiet kid. Mostly, he tried staying out of the spotline. He was smart and patient. He was the grown-up, responsible and sensitive, and was the right person to go when one was in need of encouragement. Actually, it seemed like he had some kind of sense for sad people, as he seemed to find them on his own. “It’s the ‘big brother’ sense,” someone once said and it just stuck with him from now on.

But there was a time when the brothers didn’t have a respect of the whole school. They were just freshmen when a group of four seniors, the school’s so-called “Elite”, thought it was a good idea to show the quickly becoming popular quadruplets who is in charge. They picked a fight in the school halls between periods.

“Trust me,” Leonardo said back then, staring at the seniors, “you don’t want to do this.”

Unsurprisingly, they all just laughed, the students standing by including. Raphael cracked his knuckles. “They’re laughin’ at us, Leo.”

And the eldest just sighed, resigned. “Dad’ll kill me for this,” he mumbled. “Just go easy on them, guys.”

No one had known what that was supposed to mean, and they all just prepared to see them beated when the seniors threw their punches.

But the four moved and, not even ten seconds later, the school’s Elite was lying on the ground, moanin and writhing in pain, while Raph and Mikey high-fived, Leo crossed his hands over his chest and Don just shook his head.

Since then, no one ever dared to threaten them. There were rumors going all around the school about the four being the kids of a secret agents or ninjas, and the only explanation the brother gave them was that they were “interested in martial arts”.

So yes, nobody messed with Hamatos, and the few fools who had tried that had not ended up well.

Except that it seemed that Hun, a bulky junior, had a death wish.

The thing was, since the incident with Elite, Raphael had been the only one who get into fights. Unsurprising with the way he looked and acted, but with that fact it was quite easy to forget that the others were more than good fighters, too. Or that while Donatello and Michelangelo were considered the little brothers, Raphael was also a younger brother.

Hun made a really, really bad mistake forgetting this. He had chosen Raphael as his target because of his size and attitude. Hun was trying to establish his dominance as the biggest guy in the school and with his crew went after Raph.

Hun had picked a time when Raph was alone, waiting for his three brothers’ classes to end so they could go home together. He and his flunkeys cornered the sophomore. It wasn’t a fair fight, if one could even consider it a fight. Raphael fought back, yes, but he was way outnumbered.

When his brothers found him, Hun and the others were long gone and Raph couldn’t even stand upright. He had bruised ribs and his face shone with all colors.

The Triben High School students didn’t know what to think about it. Had this happened to Mikey or Don, Hun would be _dead_. But this was Raph, the impulsive tough guy, and right now, he couldn’t exactly take revenge. So they assumed that nothing would happen, because the other three brothers usually tried avoiding fights.

Usually being the key word.

Oh, how wrong they were.

The next morning, all students in the entrance hall were startled by a sudden bang of the main door. In stormed furious Leonardo, Don and Mikey following him, keeping Raph between them so he wouldn’t ran after the eldest, probably.

But neither Don, nor Mikey tried stopping Leo, and that was the moment everyone realized Hun had fucked up really badly.

“I feel so stupid for forgetting that the ‘big brother’ thing applies to everything, not just when they need a hug,” Chaplin, a scrawny nerd, whispered urgently to Karai, completely summarizing how literally everyone felt.

Hun never saw it coming. He was so smug about his victory over the popular boy that it didn’t even occured to him to watch over Raph’s older brother.

Leo passed the hall swiftly, heading straight ahead. No one was so stupid to stand in his way. He rushed towards Hun, slamming the junior nearly twice his size onto the lockers, punching him in the face. “Don’t you ever,” he snarled, baring his teeth and poiting a finger at Hun’s chest, “hurt my brother again.”

Hun grinned at him, although there was uncertainity in his eyes. “Or what?” he challenged, raising his fists. “What’re you gonna do? Little Raphie couldn’t even defend himself. Went down too quickly.”

“Oh boy,” Mikey mumbled.

The silently watching students didn’t see what exactly happened, Leonardo’s moves being too fast, but he managed to knock Hun off his feet, sending him on his knees instead. He gripped Hun’s t-shirt so he could manipulate with him, but he was also pressing a knife to his throat.

Everyone froze, staring wide-eyed at the otherwise calm Leonardo, and the only people who didn’t seem fazed by this were his brothers.

“Now listen to me, Hun,” Leo said slowly, tone dark and dangerous. He pressed the knife closer to the boy’s skin, not cutting yet. “I will say it only once. If you ever lay a hand on any of my brothers again, I won’t hold back. Understand?”

“Jesus fuck, yes! Yes, I understand, now get off of me you freak!” Hun shrieked.

Leo didn’t move, not until Don put a hand on his shoulder. “Teacher’s coming, Leo,” he said softly. “Let him go.”

That did the trick. He stepped back, sending one last warning and scary look at Hun who was quickly standing up and moving away. The knife in Leo’s hand just disappeared (which would later support the theory about them being ninjas, because _damn_ , what the hell?) and his face softened, his expression full of love and warmth when he turned to his brothers, hugging Raph gently.

“What’s the meaning behind all of this?” Miss Finn asked, her eyes roving around the frozen students, the quadruplets and Hun who was holding a hand to cover the bruise forming on his cheek.

“Nothing, Miss Finn,” Leo assured her kindly, smiling at her as if nothing happened. “Just clearing up few issues.”

She didn’t look too convinced, but let it go. After all, even the teachers had heard about what had happened the day before, so she decided to let this incident slip from her attention. “Next time, save this things after school,” she said eventually. “And what’re you all looking at? I’m sure you have classes to attend.”

They immediately moved, rushing away to the classrooms, using the opportunity to not get into trouble. Still, someone stayed behind to overhear conversation of the four brothers, if only because the student wanted informations.

“You’re lucky no one saw the knife,” Raph hissed.

“Yeah. Where did you even get it from?” Don asked, glancing at the eldest.

Leo smirked. “I always carry blades with me, Donnie. You never know when you’ll need them.”

“Damn, Leo,” Mikey shook his head. “Your obsession is creepy and crazy. You’re way too overprotective.”

He chuckled. “Maybe.”

“You won’t stop carrying the thing, right?” Donatello asked knowingly.

“Never.”

Yes, messing with the Hamato brothers was definitely a bad idea and no one dared to threaten them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this isn’t much, but I felt like writing it so I wrote it anyway. (This was not even supposed to be over 500 words, honestly.)


End file.
